lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Blanket58
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Blanket Featherbed page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Chrismh (talk) 16:51, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Will you please stop changing Blanket's pet? It does not have a name. Yes it does! [[title Suzettelasweet15 (talk) 23:36, July 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- ]] ]](Suzettelasweet15 (talk) 23:36, July 6, 2013 (UTC))Um Blanket this is Suzette La Sweet I know your pet has a name but if you keep doing it an admin will eventually ban you so um can you please try to keep the edits normal anyways I'm also the ruler of Lalaloopsy Land and also I'm holding a meeting can you tell your sister to wake up if she doesn't then pour water on her Hey its me Trinket98 (talk) 02:00, July 7, 2013 (UTC) anyway I like your blog. Suzette La Sweet15 never wrote on my talk. Bold text--Suzettelasweet15 (talk) 12:13, July 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Suzettelasweet15 (talk) 12:13, July 7, 2013 (UTC))What are you talking about I just did ps do you know Dyna Might's phone number someone stole my pet Jewel don't want to come to the meeting but I'm coming! Bold text Suzettelasweet15 (talk) 13:20, July 7, 2013 (UTC)]] (Suzettelasweet15 (talk) 13:20, July 7, 2013 (UTC))Yes Trinklet is calling Dyna Might and you you go search for the pet okay? Italic text[ http://www.example.com link title ](Suzettelasweet15 (talk) 13:28, July 7, 2013 (UTC))Good thanks for the help I love my pet and if anythign were to happen to it I would freak --~~~~Insert formula here ---- text It's at the lalaloopsy roleplay wiki just click on the thing that says Suzettelasweet15 then click on the link that says lalaloopsy roleplay wiki (Suzettelasweet15 (talk) 15:12, July 8, 2013 (UTC)) [ http://www.example.com link title --~~~~Insert formula here ---- ]]]Bold text(Suzettelasweet15 (talk) 19:37, July 8, 2013 (UTC)) Blanket get ,me that evil cloud guy I wanna talk to him I will beat him myself *takes off dress and reveals cool ninja outfit* Bold text''[[title' Insert formula here ]]'(Suzettelasweet15 (talk) 19:50, July 8, 2013 (UTC)) ugh go there again and click on recent wikia activity then you'll find me (sorry I'm jsut overwhelmed with the evil cloud guy and my pet missing)' [[title --~~~~Insert non-formatted text here ---- ]]]](Suzettelasweet15 (talk) 20:02, July 8, 2013 (UTC)) I don't have to I thoguth I already beat it ugh I had it *falls to the ground becuz I'm overwhe;lmed with this* 'Bold text[[title' --Suzettelasweet15 (talk) 20:12, July 8, 2013 (UTC)Headline text ]]'(Suzettelasweet15 (talk) 20:12, July 8, 2013 (UTC)) I can't stop him I'm soryr poodle I failed you it's too late I understand if you hate me now *tears*''' Tippy:I thoguht you were british I'm french and besides I'm losing my beloved pet *jumps off a cliff* Tippy:DYNA MIGHT oh wiat power lsot ANYONE ELSE THAT IS A SUPERHERO SAVE HER NOW Headline text '''''Bold text(Suzettelasweet15 (talk) 21:16, July 8, 2013 (UTC)) calm down and tell me everything that happened Bold text'' ---- Insert non-formatted text here'(Suzettelasweet15 (talk) 21:26, July 8, 2013 (UTC)) Okay I will have to use my darkn ess for this daerk powers go *uses dark powers and really destroys that evil guy then rescues everyone* I am th eowner of the crystal of darkness ---- Headline text '''Bold text(Suzettelasweet15 (talk) 14:36, July 9, 2013 (UTC))Bonjour again I need you to spy on Trinklet then you get a promotion (Suzettelasweet15 (talk) 23:10, July 9, 2013 (UTC)) Hello Blanket about you spying on Trinket did you find anythin odd that needs to be knowed please tell me on the roleplay wiki ps why are you sew inactive from Suzette Alright, could you perhaps tell me why you have made that page? It has nothing to do with the wikia. Chrismh (talk) 00:54, July 29, 2013 (UTC) --AskSuzette101 (talk) 11:18, July 29, 2013 (UTC)Bold text Headline text (AskSuzette101 (talk) 11:18, July 29, 2013 (UTC))I don't think I can this is my new account and I'm 11 and on my new account I'm not an admin I gotta tell Gabrilla then I be an admin then I unban you in fact unban yourself go to contributions and where it says unblock unblock yourself Media:Example.oggBold text(AskSuzette101 (talk) 21:51, July 30, 2013 (UTC))Um I'm not an admin on here and I own alotta wikis which one do you mean Bold text(AskSuzette101 (talk) 22:17, July 30, 2013 (UTC))Um okay then and um AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (AskSuzette101 (talk) 15:42, August 9, 2013 (UTC))Um for the 10th time I chekced out yur wiki (I'm just kinda annoyed) and I like it Link title(AskSuzette101 (talk) 21:11, August 11, 2013 (UTC))um okay and ya still on yo Hi! Do you want to be friends? I LOVE your profile picture!-lalaloopsy406 Just wondering Do you even come on these things anymore? I am on lets chat I haven't seen you in forever